doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blas García
) |lugar_nacimiento = Tula, Hidalgo |familiares = Rita Rangel (esposa) Leonardo García (sobrino) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Yo soy espíaLa vida cotidiana de un actor de doblaje Blas Garcia (4ta parte) |ingreso_doblaje = 1966 |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión Locución comercial Radio |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA‎ |demo = UCM-ChesterPhillips.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creador por FanDubbing22. Optf eqtey9ailm 6800711.jpg|Optimus Prime en la franquicia de Transformers desde 2007, su personaje más emblemático. Agente_k.jpeg|Agente K (Tommy Lee Jones) en la trilogía de Hombres de negro, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. saruman.jpg|Saruman en las sagas de El señor de los anillos y El Hobbit, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 230px-Hagrid11.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la 4ª película hasta al final de la saga, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Igor-burrito-burro-winnie-de-pooh111.jpg|Igor en la franquicia Winnie The Pooh desde la década de los 90, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rocky_6.png|Rocky (Sylvester Stallone) en Rocky Balboa y Creed: Corazón de campeón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. lecter.jpeg|Hannibal Lecter en El silencio de los inocentes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. T-800.jpg|T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas y Terminator: Génesis, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Macias group logo.jpg|Insertos en muchos doblajes de Grupo Macías. Heroes-on-hot-wheels.jpg|El mismo trabajo en Fórmula 1: Casta de valientes Barney_3_ch.jpg|También el mismo trabajo en Barney y sus amigos PresidentSnow JHS2.png|Presidente Snow en la saga de Los juegos del hambre. NickFury-AvengersIW.png|La segunda voz de Nick Fury en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Mission-3d-spy-kids-3-04-08-g.jpg|Abuelo Cortez en las películas de Mini Espías. John Coffey.gif|John Coffey (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Milagros inesperados. Geoffrey_Butler.jpg|Geoffrey Butler en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. D7714a78bbc4b341588f963513c55fa6.jpg|Carmine Falcone en Gotham. HarryCallahan.jpg|La voz más habitual de Harry El Sucio Callahan (Clint Eastwood) en sus películas. SP1-BenParker.png|Ben Parker en El Hombre Araña. Mavro.png|El Emperador Mavro en Power Rangers: Megaforce. yo soy la comadreja.jpg|Dobló al personaje Soy la Comadreja durante los primeros episodios de La vaca y el pollito y Soy la Comadreja. Hydranoid.png|Hydranoid Darkus / Dual Hydranoid / Alpha Hydranoid en Bakugan. Sajin_Komamura2.png|Sajin Komamura en Bleach. Abuelo Heidi(2015).png|Abuelo (Ernst, "El Tío") en Heidi. Henry Magic Railroad.png| Henry en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (Doblaje de DVD) Sir Topham Hatt Thomas & Friends.png|Sir Topham Hatt en Thomas y sus amigos. MaceWindu_CN.png|Mace Windu desde Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Alcapone_1987.jpg|Al Capone en Los Intocables. Marko_RamiusTHFRO.gif|Capitán Marko Ramius en La caza del Octubre Rojo. Michael-Jordan.jpg|Michael Jordan en Space Jam: El juego del siglo y Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción. Hook_Dustin_Hoffman.jpeg|Capitán Garfio en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio. Tommy_lee_jones_the_fugitive.jpg|Samuel Gerard en El fugitivo. Moisés.jpg|Moisés en Los diez mandamientos (1ª versión). Faraon ramsés II 2 l10m 1956.png|Faraón Ramsés II en Los diez mandamientos (2ª versión). Charlton-Heston-Ben-Hur_011.png|Judah Ben-Hur en Ben-Hur (2ª versión). Deniro-heat-590x350.jpg|Neil McCauley en Fuego contra fuego. Teniente Frank Drebin.png|Teniente Frank Drebin (Leslie Nielsen) en ¿Y dónde está el policía? 2 1/2: El aroma del miedo y ¿Y dónde está el policía? Parte 33 1/3: El insulto final. Vicsnap-2015-09-07-17h01m08s312.png|Presidente Arnold Schwarzenegger en Los Simpson: La Película. HP1LordVoldemort.png|Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. General_Ourumov_(Gottfried_John)_-_Profile.jpg|General Ourumov en 007: GoldenEye. Batman-and-robinMRFreeze.jpg|Sr. Frío / Dr. Victor Fries en Batman y Robin. Underworld3_12.jpg|Viktor en la saga de Inframundo. Strauss.jpg|Cardenal Strauss en Ángeles y demonios. Han_Solo_Old.png|Han Solo (viejo) en la saga secuela de Star Wars. Rebels Darth Vader.png|Darth Vader en Lego Star Wars: El legoimperio contraataca y Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión Sam_Parrish_Jumanji.gif|Sam Parrish en Jumanji. Van_Pelt_Jumanji.jpeg|Van Pelt también en Jumanji. NCIS_Leon_vance.jpg|Leon Vance en NCIS: Criminología Naval. Cw-chris-prt-tcrews-a_000624-d207d5-281x374.png|Julius Rock en Todos odian a Chris. Smokey_Chief_Cat.png|El Jefe en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia. Maestro Gregory.jpg|Maestro Gregory en El séptimo hijo. Robocop-robocop-31038770-1580-1078.jpg|Oficial Alex Murphy / RoboCop en RoboCop 3. Bison2.jpg|General M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) en Street Fighter: La última batalla. Bison.png|El mismo personaje en Street Fighter II: La película (doblaje mexicano). 300.gif|Consejero Leal en 300. Ed-1.png|Ed en Anger Management. Rambo_3.png|John Rambo en Rambo III y Rambo IV. John_Spartan_Demoledor.jpg|Sargento John Spartan en El Demoledor. Barney_Ross.png|Barney Ross en los doblajes de Zima de Los indestructibles y Los indestructibles 2. Diego Zorro.jpg|Diego de la Vega (Anthony Hopkins) en La máscara del Zorro. Camino al cielo-00-1a6.jpg|Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) en Camino al cielo. Archivo:El pájaro azul -1940-1r.jpg|Papá Tyl (Russell Hicks) en El pájaro azul. Ebenezer Scrooge Muppets.png|Ebenezer Scrooge en Una Navidad con los Muppets. Rhet.png|Rhett Butler en Lo que el viento se llevó (redoblaje). Agente K (Serie animada).png|Agente K en Hombres de negro: La serie animada. Gallo Claudio.png|El Gallo Claudio en Looney Tunes (redoblajes en 2003), Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción y Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad. El_rey_del_mal.png|Rey del mal en El caldero mágico. CDZP2Rung.png|Rung en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses. Tai Lung.png|Tai Lung en Kung Fu Panda. Nick_fury_ultimate.jpg|Nick Fury en los doblajes mexicanos de The Ultimate Avengers y The Ultimate Avengers 2. EMH-Odin.png|Odin en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. TAOJN_Ultra_Lord.png|Ultralord en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. NiDL_Nightmare_Wizard.png|Hechicero Pesadilla en Kirby. KingKRoolDKJC.jpg|King K. Rool en Donkey Kong Country. El fantasma_pkmnryetdm.png|El fantasma en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar. AcetyleneLamp Metropolis.png|Ministro Acetylene Lamp en Metrópolis Espíritu del Oeste.jpg|Espíritu del Oeste en Rango. Crusader-Omegamon.png|Omnimon en Digimon Fusion. Socrates Leon.jpg|Sócrates, el león en Animales al ataque. Finn Mcmissile.png|Finn McMissile en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Cat-coraline-72.1.jpg|El Gato en Coraline y la puerta secreta. PiccadillyJEC2.png|Piccadilly en Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos. Screaming-hang-glider--rio-72.2.jpg|Ave Gritona en Rio. ChiefBroadbeak.png|Jefe Broadbeak en Dos pavos en apuros (Version Videomax / Cine) Señor Senior Sr..jpg|Sr. Senior Padre en Kim Possible. Presidente de los E.U. - tuff puppy.png|Presidente de los Estados Unidos en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. MLP-Gruñon1.png|Cranky Doodle Donkey en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Finnwich Detentionaire.png|El asombroso Finnwich en El castigado. Vlcsnap-2015-09-07-17h01m08s312.png|El Presidente en Los Simpson: La película. Santa (Operacion regalo).jpg|Malcolm/Santa Claus en Operación regalo. Screenshot 2017-12-19-20-24-15-1-1.png|Santa Claus en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie. Mr-freeze-victor-fries-the-new-adventures-of-batman-6.26.jpg|Sr. Frío en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman. Lbm_secondary_freeze_360_480.png|El mismo personaje en LEGO Batman: La película. Lucius Fox Injustice 2.png|Lucius Fox en Injustice 2. General Cerdo.jpg|General Cerdo en Puppeteer. Smallville_logo.jpg|Narración e insertos en Smallville. The_oc_logo.jpg|Narración e insertos en O.C. Vidas ajenas. The_three_friends_and_jerry_by_loana_lalonde-d8lc39l.jpg|Narración e insertos en Tres amigos y Jerry. Tommy_lee_jones.jpg|Tommy Lee Jones es interpretado habitualmente por García. 240px-Sylvester_Stallone_2012.jpg|Sylvester Stallone otro actor que ha interpretado habitualmente. 225px-SchwarzeneggerJan2010.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger otro actor que ha interpretado habitualmente. AnthonyHopkins2.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Anthony Hopkins en varias películas. Clint_eastwood.jpg|Clint Eastwood, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Samuel_l_jackson.jpg|Samuel L. Jackson, otro actor que ha doblado habitualmente. Danny_Glover1.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Danny Glover. Morganfreeman.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Morgan Freeman. thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230px Blas García es un actor y locutor mexicano, originario de la ciudad de Tula, Estado de Hidalgo. Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en distintos programas de TV, películas y series. Ha doblado a famosos actores como Tommy Lee Jones, Samuel L. Jackson, Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone. Información Inicia en el doblaje en el año 1966, con un pequeño papel en la serie Yo soy espía. Su primer doblaje protagónico en un largometraje es en ''Los miserables'' (1952), y su primer fijo en una serie es en Capitán peligro. En 1977 dobla un personaje animado del filme Mi amigo el dragón de Disney; al año siguiente es solicitado para hacer las voces de un largometraje animado mexicano llamado Los supersabios al lado de Jorge Arvizu; y a finales de esa década y principios de la siguiente presta su voz en series de animación japonesa, siendo las primeras Tritón del mar y Capitán Centella. Continúa desde entonces con una cantidad innumerable de trabajos de doblaje. En 1976 comienza a interpretar algunos papeles para filmes o para series de TV, iniciando con el filme Las poquianchis. En el año 1980 participa en la telenovela Sandra y Paulina de Televisa. En 1986 interpreta un pequeño papel dentro del reparto del filme mexicano del género de sexycomedia La lechería, donde aparece el comediante Polo Polo como protagonista por primera vez. En 1989 adquiere un papel actoral más destacado en el filme Rojo amanecer, que relata los sucesos de la matanza de Tlatelolco, al lado de actores de primera talla como Héctor Bonilla y María Rojo. Aparece casi al final del filme con un personaje de agente de la desaparecida Dirección Federal de Seguridad. Su timbre de voz es similar al de los actores Víctor Hugo Aguilar y Eduardo Liñán, lo que les ha permitido doblar a los mismos actores, como Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Samuel L. Jackson o Robbie Coltrane. García y Aguilar también han hecho papeles de doblaje protagónicos en las mismas producciones; por ejemplo, interpretando al personaje principal de Soy la Comadreja o participando en la película Hombres de negro III, en donde se hace más difícil diferenciar una voz de la otra (García dobla a Tommy Lee Jones mientras que Aguilar hace lo propio con Josh Brolin, pero dichos actores interpretan al mismo personaje en diferentes épocas en la historia del filme). Dentro del mundo del doblaje, a Blas García se le conoce cariñosamente como "El Capi". Filmografía Películas Tommy Lee Jones * Jason Bourne (2016) - Director de la CIA Robert Dewey * Criminal (2016) - Dr. Franks * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Robert Stansfield "Stan" (versión D.F.) * Emperador (2012) - General Douglas MacArthur *thumb|230x230px|VOZ DE BLAS GARCIA COMO AL CAPONELincoln (2012) - Thaddeus Stevens * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Arnold Soames * Hombres de negro III (2012) - Agente K * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Coronel Chester Phillips * Los hombres de negocios (2010) - Gene McClary * Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) - Sheriff Ed Tom Bell * En el valle de Elah (2007) - Hank Deerfield * Los amigos de las praderas (2006) - Verdugo * El hombre de la casa (2005) - Roland Sharp * La cacería (2003) - Tnte. Bonham * Las desapariciones (2003) - Samuel Jones * Hombres de negro II (2002) - Agente K * Hombres de negro (1997) - Agente K * Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Alcalde Dwight (redoblaje) * Lluvia de fuego (1994) - Ryan Gaerity * El fugitivo (1993) - Samuel Gerard * Alerta máxima (1992) - William Stranix (redoblaje) * JFK (1991) - Clay Shaw Samuel L. Jackson * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Nick Fury * La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) - George Washington Williams * Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Mayor Marquis Warren * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Nick Fury * Policías de repuesto (2010) - Detective P.K. Highsmith * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible (2010) - Él mismo * The Spirit (2009) - El Pulpo * Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Abel Turner * 1408 (2007) - Gerald Olin (segundo doblaje) * La Farsa de los Pinguinos (2006) - Narrador * Freedomland (2006) - Lorenzo Council * Home Of The Brave (2006) - Will Marsh * Kill Bill Vol. 2(2004) - Rufus * Básico y letal (2003) - West * El protegido (2000) - Elijah Price * Jackie Brown (1997) - Ordell Robbie (ambas versiones) * El largo beso del adiós (1996) - Mitch Henessey Clint Eastwood * Curvas de la vida (2012) - Gus Lobel * Deuda de sangre (2002) - Terry McCaleb * Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Frank Corvin * Crímenes verdaderos (1999) - Steve Everett * Poder absoluto (1997) - Luther Whitney * Los puentes de Madison (1995) - Robert Kincaid * En la línea de fuego (1993) - Frank Horrigan * Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Insp. Harry "El Sucio" Callahan * Angustia extrema (1986) - Sargento Thomas Highway * El jinete pálido (1985) - El predicador * Ciudad ardiente (1984) - Teniente Speer * Pendenciero rebelde (1978) - Philo Beddoe * El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) - Josey Wales * Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) - Insp. Harry "El Sucio" Callahan * Magnum .44 (1973) - Insp. Harry "El Sucio" Callahan (redoblaje) * Harry el sucio (1971) - Insp. Harry "El Sucio" Callahan Sylvester Stallone * Creed: Corazón de campeón (2015) - Rocky Balboa * Los indestructibles 3 (2014) - Barney Ross (3ª versión) * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Henry "Razor" Sharp * El ejecutor (2012) - James Bonomo * Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Barney Ross (versión Zima) * Los indestructibles (2010) - Barney Ross (versión Zima) * Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) - John Rambo (versión DVD) * Rocky Balboa (2006) - Rocky Balboa * Driven (2001) - Joe Tanto (1ª versión) * Tierra de policías (1997) - Sheriff Freddy Heflin * El especialista (1994) - Raymond Quik * El Demoledor (1993) - John Spartan * ¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) - Sgt. Joe Bomowski * Gremlins 2: la nueva generación (1990) - John Rambo (archivo) * Rambo III (1988) - John Rambo * Cobra (1986) - Teniente Marion "Cobra" Cobretti * Escape a la victoria (1981) - Robert Hatch Danny Glover * Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) - Apestoso * Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) - Bernie Pope * Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) - Bernie Pope * La era de los dragones (2011) - Ahab * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Detective David Tapp (archivo) * Be Kind Rewind (2008) - Elroy Fletcher (versión TV) * Tirador (2007) - Coronel Isaac Johnson * Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Ken Hollister * Missing in America (2005) - Jake Neeley * Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Henry Sherman * ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Gus Green * Ángeles (1994) - George Knox Morgan Freeman * Un golpe con estilo (2017) - Willie * El último caballero (2015) - Lord Bartok * Winter - El delfín 2 (2014) - Dr. McCarthy * Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Archibald "Archie" Clayton * Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) - Allan Trumbull * Winter: El delfín (2011) - Dr. McCarthy * Antes de partir (2008) - Carter Chambers * Desapareció una noche (2007) - Capt. Jack Doyle * Todopoderoso (2003) - Dios (1ª versión) * Cazador de sueños (2003) - Coronel Curtis * La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Juez White Anthony Hopkins * Persecución al límite (2016) - Hagen Kahl (tráiler) * 360 Oportunidades (2011) - Jhon * El crimen perfecto (2007) - Ted Crawford * Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Juez Irwin * La prueba (2005) - Robert * Malas compañías (2002) - Ag. Oakes * Instinto (1999) - Ethan Powell * La máscara del Zorro (1998) - Diego de la Vega * Tierra de sombras (1993) - C.S. "Jack" Lewis * Sin identidad (1992) - McCandless * El silencio de los inocentes (1991) - Hannibal Lecter Arnold Schwarzenegger * Spider-Man: Far From Home - Norman Osborn / Green Goblin (2019) * Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Abuelo / T-800 de 1984 * Los indestructibles (2010) - Trench * Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) - T-800 * Daño colateral (2002) - Gordy Brewer * Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) - Lobo blanco * El sexto día (2000) - Adam Gibson * Batman y Robin (1997) - Sr. Frío/Victor Fries * El regalo prometido (1996) - Howard Langston * El vengador del futuro (1990) - Douglas Quaid / Hauser * Un detective en el kinder (1990) - John Kimble (doblaje original) * Hércules en Nueva York (1970) - Hércules John Wayne * De su propia sangre (1973) - J.D. Cahill * Los chacales del oeste (1973) - Lane * Los cowboys (1972) - Will Andersen * El gran Jack (1971) - Jacob McCandles * Río Lobo (1970) - Coronel Cord McNally * Temple de acero (1969) - Alguacil Reuben J. Rooster Cogburn * Lucha de gigantes (1967) - Taw Jackson * El conquistador (1956) - Temuyín / Gengis Kan * El valiente de Kentucky (1948) - John Breen * Batallón de construcción (1944) - Comandante Wedge Donovan Sean Connery * Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) - William Forrester * Causa justa (1995) - Paul Armstrong * La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) - Capitán Marko Ramius * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Profesor Henry Jones Sr. (redoblaje) * El presidio (1988) - Cnel. Alan Caldwell * Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - James Bond (doblaje original) * 007: Operación Trueno (1965) - James Bond Donald Sutherland * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) - Presidente Snow * Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) - Presidente Snow * Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) - Presidente Snow * Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Presidente Snow * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Jack Pellit * Amor y tesoro (2008) - Nigel Honeycutt * Conspiración (1997) - Conrad Jacob * Epidemia (1995) - General Donald MacClinton Robert De Niro * El mago de las mentiras (2017) - Bernie Madoff * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers 2010 - Jack Tiberius Byrnes (tráiler) * Machete (2010) - Senador McLaughlin * El fanático (1996) - Gil Renard * Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Neil McCauley * La edad difícil (1993) - Dwight Hansen * Los Intocables (1987) - Al Capone Jeff Bridges * Enemigo de todos (2016) - Marcus Hamilton * El séptimo hijo (2014) - Maestro Gregory * La escena del crimen (2001) - Jimmy Berg * Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) - Michael Faraday * El gran Lebowski (1998) - Jeff "Dude" Lebowski * Sin miedo a la vida (1993) - Max Klein (doblaje original) * El pescador de ilusiones (1991) - Jack Lucas Leslie Nielsen * Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Presidente Harris (versión Cine y TV) * Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Presidente Harris * ¿Y dónde está el policía? Parte 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) - Frank Drebin * ¿Y dónde está el policía? 2 1/2 (1991) - Frank Drebin * Me quieren volver loca (1987) - Allen Green * Creepshow (1982) - Richard Vickers (redoblaje) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? (1980) - Dr. Rumack Christopher Plummer * Elsa y Fred (2014) - Fred Barcroft * El plan perfecto (2006) - Arthur Case * La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Abuelo Gates * Alexander (2004) - Aristóteles * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Sr. Massie * El informante (1999) - Mike Wallace Burt Reynolds * Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Gral. Montgomery * Grilled (2006) - Goldbluth * Puentes rotos (2006) - Jake Dalton * Tiempo de lobos (2002) - Archie McGregor * Alaska ardiente (1999) - Juez Burns * Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) - General Newton John Goodman * Día de héroes (2016) - Comisionado Ed Davis (versión CBS Films) * El apostador (2014) - Frank * Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Sammy * Locos por los votos (2012) - Scott Talley * Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Stan el portero * Meteoro, la película (2008) - Pops Racer Keith David * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia (2009) - Scott Boytano * Coraline y la puerta secreta (2009) - El gato * Alta traición (2005) - Capitán Spain * Presidentes muertos (1995) - Kirby * Article 99 (1992) - Luther Jermoe * Final Analysis (1992) - Detective Huggins Nick Nolte * Grandes amigos (2015) - Stephen Katz * Noé (2014) - Samyaza * Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) - Mulgarath * Blue Chips (1994) - Pete Bell * Otras 48 horas (1990) - Jack Cates * Preguntas sin respuestas (1990) - Mike Brennan Christopher Lee * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Saruman * El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Saruman * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Saruman (versión extendida) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) - Saruman * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Saruman Charles S. Dutton * Un tipo rudo (2012) - Panther * Mentes criminales (2011) - Tony Cole * Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Cleveland "Stack" Stackhouse * Tiempo límite (1995) - Huey * Rudy (1993) - Fortune Robbie Coltrane * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Rubeus Hagrid * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Rubeus Hagrid Charles Bronson * Teléfono (1977) - Mayor Grigori Borzov * Érase una vez en el Oeste (1968) - Harmonica * Doce del patíbulo (1967) - Joseph Wladislaw * Almas en conflicto (1965) - Cos Erickson * Cuando hierve la sangre (1959) - Sargento John Danforth Robert Mitchum * Camino a Oregon (1967) - Dick Summers * El Dorado (1966) - Sheriff J. P. Harrah * El día más largo (1962) - Brigadier General Norman Cota * Tres vidas errantes (1960) - Paddy Carmody * El Zorro del mar (1957) - Captán Murrell John Rhys-Davies * El delantero de oro (2015) - Burt * Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Murdoch * Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) - Murdoch * Anillos de violencia (1992) - Maurice Treville Delroy Lindo * Punto de quiebre (2015) - Instructor Hall del FBI * 60 segundos (2000) - Det. Roland Castlebeck * Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Arthur Rose * Su mejor decisión (1997) - Calhoun Peter Cullen * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Optimus Prime * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Optimus Prime * Transformers (2007) - Optimus Prime * Transformers: El último caballero (2017) - Optimus Prime Ernie Hudson * Juego a muerte (2010) - Padre Clarence (doblaje mexicano) * La ultima carta 2 (2010) - Agente Especial Anthony Vejar * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) - Director McDonald * Miss Simpatía (2000) - Director McDonald Michael Clarke Duncan * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Sam * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Spinks * Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Franklin Frankie FigsSam Figueroa * Milagros inesperados (1999) - John Coffey Terence Stamp * ¡Sí señor! (2009) - Terrance Bundley * El Súper Agente 86 (2008) - Siegfried * Superman II (1980) - General Zod * Superman (1978) - General Zod Bill Nighy * Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Viktor * Inframundo: La evolución (2006) - Viktor * Inframundo (2003) - Viktor (redoblaje) * Prisión del alma (2003) - James Mortmain Charlton Heston * Masacre en Columbine (2002) - Él mismo * Ben-Hur (1959) - Judah Ben-Hur (redoblaje) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Moisés (1ª versión) * Los violentos (1956) - Capitán Colt Saunders Yul Brynner * El mundo futuro (1976) - El pistolero * El retorno de los siete (1966) - Chris * Los siete magníficos (1960) - Chris (redoblaje) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Faraón Ramsés II (2ª versión) Gary Cooper * Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Robert Jordan * El orgullo de los yanquis (1942) - Henry Louis Lou Gehrig * El caballero del desierto (1940) - Cole Harden * El vaquero y la dama (1938) - Stretch Willoughby Bill Cobbs * Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Reginald * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Sr. Stewart * El intermediario (2006) - Cobb Kris Kristofferson * Vida de motel (2012) - Earl Hurley * A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Ken Murphy (versión Warner/New Line) * Baila conmigo (1998) - John Burnett James Brolin * The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) - Ben Selleck * Corresponsales en peligro (2007) - Franklin Harris * Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Jack Barnes Michael Caine * Juegos siniestros (2007) - Andrew * El gran truco (2006) - John Cutter (1ª versión) * Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) - Ebenezer Scrooge Brian Cox * Mi mascota es un monstruo (2007) - Angus MacMorrow (adulto) * Horas de angustia (1998) - Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy (redoblaje) * Un hombre entre sombras (1996) - Smith Ricardo Montalbán * Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Abuelo Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Abuelo Cortez * Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) - Khan Noonien Singh Gregory Peck * Riqueza ajena (1991) - Andrew Jorgenson * Gringo viejo (1989) - Ambrose Bierce * La conquista del oeste (1962) - Cleve Van Valen Harrison Ford * Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - Rick Deckard (tráiler) * Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) - Han Solo Jürgen Prochnow * Recuerdos secretos (2015) - Rudy Kurlander #4 / Kunibert Sturm * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Michael Kogan Danny Trejo * Dame la mano (2014) - Vic * The Killing Jar (2010) - Jimmy L. Warren Young * Agentes del desorden (2014) - Oficial Jackson * The Joneses (2009) - Detective Gardner Stacy Keach * Si decido quedarme (2014) - Abuelo * La furia del cielo (2003) - Peter Crane Jon Voight * Sin escape (2013) - La voz * Navidad sin los suegros (2008) - Creighton (versión Warner) Danny Huston * Furia de Titanes 2 (2012) - Poseidón * Furia de Titanes (2010) - Poseidón Alan Dale * Priest: El vengador (2011) - Monsignor Chamberlain * Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (2008) - General Ross Stephen McHattie * Con derechos, mente psicópata (2011) - Clifford Jones * 300 (2006) - Consejero Leal Armin Mueller-Stahl * Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Cardenal Strauss * Promesas del este (2007) - Semyon Clark Gable * Enemigos públicos (2009) - Edward J. Blackie Gallagher (archivo) * Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Rhett Butler Frank Langella * Frost / Nixon (2008) - Richard Nixon * 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) - Dr. Earl Hill J.K. Simmons * El sospechoso (2007) - Lee Mayer * Juno (2007) - Mac MacGuff Alan Rickman * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Antoine Richis * Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) - Eamon de Valera Frank Collison * La aldea (2004) - Victor * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Wash Hogwallop (versión Buena Vista) Bruce Greenwood * Hollywood Homicide (2003) - Tnte. Bennie Macko * Un papá de sobra (1997) - Bob Rade Serbedzija * Respuesta armada (2003) - Oleg Butraskaya * El santo (1997) - Ivan Tretiak Michael Jordan * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Él mismo * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Él mismo Richard C. Sarafian * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Castor * Bugsy (1991) - Jack Dragna Ian Holm * Beautiful Joe (2000) - George * Enrique V (1989) - Capitán Fluellen Michael Ironside * Invasión (1997) - Rallack * Highlander II (1991) - Gral. Katana Gene Hackman * La jaula de las locas (1996) - Senador Kevin * El nombre del juego (1995) - Harry Zimm Roger Moore * The Quest (1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (3ª versión) * Bullseye! (1990) - Gerald Bradley-Scott / Sir John Bavistock Harvey Keitel * Pulp Fiction (1994) - Sr. Winston Lobo * Perros de la calle (1992) - Sr. Blanco Stephen Tobolowsky * Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) - Jud Phillips * Mississippi en llamas (1988) - Clayton Townley Chuck Connors * Geronimo (1962) - Geronimo * Horizontes de grandeza (1958) - Buck Hannassey Otros * Johnny English 3.0 (2018) - Agente 5 (Michael Gambon) * El legado del diablo (2018) - Voces adicionales * Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri (2017) - Abercrombie (Clarke Peters) * El implacable (2017) - Hugh McGrath (Dermot Crowley) * IT (Eso) (2017) - Leroy Hanlon (Steven Williams) * Desnudo (2017) - Padre Butterfield (Rick Fitts) * La torre oscura (2017) - Steven Deschain (Dennis Haysbert) * The Discovery (2017) - Cooper (Ron Canada) * No me avergüenzo (2016) - Textos e insertos * American Pastoral (2016) - Lou Levov (Peter Riegert) * Hasta el último hombre (2016) - Voces adicionales * Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) - Voces adicionales * El libro de la selva (2016) - Rinoceronte (Russell Peters) * En el corazón del mar (2015) - Paul Mason (Donald Sumpter) * El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Oleg (Misha Kuznetsov) * Los 33 (2015) - Presidente Sebastián Piñera (Bob Gunton) * Tomorrowland (2015) - Capitán Page (Tom Butler) * Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) - Voces adicionales * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Morten Lindström (Bjørn Floberg) * Shirin enamorada (2014) - Nader (Marshall Manesh) * El regalo prometido 2 (2014) - Hombre vestido de Santa Claus * Hijo del crimen (2014) - Voces adicionales * Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - Sr. Stainer (Grant James) * El juez (2014) - Alguacil Gus (Lonnie Farmer) * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Dick Theodopolis (Dan Patrick) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Meyer Wolfsheim (Amitabh Bachchan) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) - Capitán Woods (Thomas F. Wilson) * Mamá (2013) - Burnsie (David Fox) * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Juez (Péter Kertész) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Voz de la introducción * Las hermanas vampiro (2012) - Abuelo Gustav Tepes (Hans-Peter Deppe) * Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) - Sr. Weyland (Ving Rhames) * Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Doctor de Pete (Tom Everett) * Eternamente comprometidos (2012) - Abuelo Buba (Clement von Franckenstei) * Un héroe fantástico (2011) - Rusty (Carl Gordon) * Un pájaro del aire (2011) - Insertos * Caballo de guerra (2011) - Voces adicionales * El mecánico (2011) - Henry (Lance E. Nichols) * El Avispón Verde (2011) - James Reid (Tom Wilkinson) * Arthur (2011) - Canciller (Richard Benkins) * Diablo sobre ruedas (2011) - Capitán (Tom Atkins) * Los descendientes (2011) - Voz en la televisión * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Ardilla Mensajera (Phil LaMarr) * Robin Hood (2010) - Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) * Tron: El legado (2010) - Voces adicionales * The Joneses (2009) - Voces adicionales * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Juez (Lou Beatty Jr.) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Presidente Rossevelt (versión Paramount) * La tortura (2008) - Harry Rusick (Alan C. Peterson) (2ª versión) * Locas por el dinero (2008) - Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) * La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Garret (Brad Greenquist) * The Man Who Came Back (2008) - Predicador (Al Hayter) * Crimen encubierto (2008) - Voces adicionales * La elegida (2008) - Marty (Dennis Hopper) * El progreso del peregrino (2008) - Portero / Juez * Cadillac Records (2008) - Willie Dixon / Presentación y narración (Cedric the Entertainer) * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Comisionado Gillian Loeb (Colin McFarlane) * Pura suerte (2007) - L. C. Cheever (Robert Duvall) * Retrato de amor (2007) - Mayor Joncour (Kenneth Welsh) * Un novio fuera de serie (2006) - Juez Cal Johnson (Grant James) * Splinter (2006) - Capitán García (Edward James Olmos) * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) * El nacimiento (2006) - Baltazar (Eriq Ebouaney) * Driftwood: el secreto (2006) - Doc (Lou Beatty Jr.) * Salvando al señor Búho (2006) - Alcalde Grandy (Robert Wagner) * Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) - Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) * Bobby (2006) - Nelson (Harry Belafonte) * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) * Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Jeltz (Richard Griffiths) * Una princesa de incógnito (2005) - Voces adicionales * El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) - Sr. Rad (Steve Harvey) * Troya (2004) - Nestor (John Shrapnel) * Cinco chicos y esto (2004) - Eso (Eddie Izzard) * Dragón latino (2004) - Padre Hernandez (Tony Perez) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Roger Wixon (Robert Forster) * El sabor de la vida (2003) - Thrasyvoulos (Thodoros Exarhos) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) - Gallo Claudio (Jeff Bennett) * El señor Ibrahim y las flores del Corán (2003) - Monsieur Ibrahim Deneji (Omar Sharif) * Matrix recargado (2003) - Capitán Soren (Steve Bastoni) * Jefe de estado (2003) - Senador Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) * Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) - Mayor (Douglas Sebern) * El concurso del millón (2003) - Longo (James Gaylyn) * Defendiendo a los niños (2003) - Voces adicionales * El equipo del grito (2002) - Voces adicionales * Huracán (2002) - Sam Garrett (Treat Williams) * Domingo sangriento (2002) - Mayor General Ford (Tim Pigott-Smith) * El Hombre Araña (2002) - Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) * Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) - Inspector asociado (Driss Faceh) * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Lord Voldemort (Richard Bremmer) * Pearl Harbor (2001) - General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) * Las cuatro plumas (2001) - Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) * Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) - Reynolds (Blu Mankuma) * El señor de los milagros (2000) - Dios (Michael Bryant) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Sol (Lennie James) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) * Road Rage (1999) - Sargento Ganz - (Nathaniel DeVeaux) * Tres reyes (1999) - Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) * Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Hombre en globo (Alain Gauthier) / Presentación * Todos los pequeños animales (1998) - Bernard El Gordo Winter (Daniel Benzali) * El loco superdotado (1998) - Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) (doblaje original) * Fantasmas (1998) - Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) * Armas peligrosas (1997) - Comisario Guildner (Hoke Howell) * Sin rastro (1997) - Warren (J.T. Walsh) * Revancha (1997) - Carter (William Devane) * Descenso final (1997) - Capitán Glen Lucky Singer (Robert Urich) * Cupido motorizado (1997) - Voces adicionales * El jorobado (1997) - Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) * La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Roberto Lozano (Edward James Olmos) * Virus (1996) - Eric Black (Eric Peterson) * El protector (1996) - Robert Deguerin (James Caan) (1ª versión) * Hamlet (1996) - Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) * Garras (1996) - Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) * Bogus (1996) - Bogus (Gérard Depardieu) * Misión imposible (1996) - Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) * Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) - Frank (John Juliani) * El Fantasma (1996) - El Gran Kabai Sengh (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) * 3 ninjas contraatacan (1995) - Jefe Roundcreek (Nick Ramus) / Presentación e insertos * Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Marcus Penn (Everett McGill) / Presentación * Tommy Boy (1995) - Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) * Jumanji (1995) - Sam Parrish/Van Pelt (Jonathan Hyde) * 007: GoldenEye (1995) - General Ourumov (Gottfried John) * Un día para recordar (1995) - Doctor * Ricardo III (1995) - Soldado #2 en regadera * Fuga de Absolom (1994) - Walter Marek (Stuart Wilson) * Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) * Peligro inminente (1994) - Ernesto Escobedo (Miguel Sandoval) * Rudy (1993) - Presentación e insertos * Los locos Addams II (1993) - Presentador de televisión (Peter Graves) * Sin salida (1993) - Agente Wayne Terrance (Ed Harris) * Abraham (1993) - Faraón (Maximilian Schell) * Robocop 3 (1993) - Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) * Alerta máxima (1992) - Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) (doblaje original) * Héroe accidental (1992) - Pat Duke (Don S. Davis) * El rehén (1992) - Hugo Paynter (James Fox) * Romance otoñal (1992) - Joe Meledandri (Marcello Mastroianni) * Cambio de hábito (1992) - Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Roy Cole (Roger E. Mosley) (1ª versión) * Soldado Universal (1992) - Andrew Scott / GR13 (Dolph Lundgren) * Sneakers (1992) - Donald Crease (Sidney Poitier) * Como en las telenovelas (1991) - Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) * Hamlet (1990) - Rey Claudio (Alan Bates) (3ª versión) * Días de trueno (1990) - Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Albert Diggs (Bill Duke) (redoblaje) * Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) - Jefe de Barney (Ed Lauter) * La casa rusa (1990) - Russell (Roy Scheider) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) - Sr. McAllister (Leon Pownall) (redoblaje) * Arma secreta (1989) - Gral. Leslie R. Groves (Paul Newman) * Ocho hombres (1988) - Ring Lardner (John Sayles) * Casada con la mafia (1988) - Tony (Dean Stockwell) * Dirty Dancing (1987) - Dr. Jake Houseman (Jerry Orbach) (tercer redoblaje) * El nombre de la rosa (1986) - Jorge de Burgos (Feodor Chaliapin Jr.) (redoblaje) * Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) - Coronel James Braddock (Chuck Norris) * Silverado (1985) - Slick Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) * Gremlins (1984) - Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * Locademia de policía (1984) - Cadete Moses Hightower (Bubba Smith) (redoblaje) * La estrella del 80 (1983) - Phil Wass (Ernest Thompson) * Víctor/Victoria (1982) - King Marchand (James Garner) * Las profecías de Nostradamus (1981) - Voces adicionales * Mad Max 2 (1981) - Mad Max Rockatansky (Mel Gibson) (doblaje original) * Ausencia de malicia (1981) - McAdam (Josef Sommer) (redoblaje) * Los locos del golf (1980) - Al Czervik (Rodney Dangerfield) * El octágono (1980) - Scott James (Chuck Norris) * Rocky II (1979) - Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) * Los ojos de Laura Mars (1978) - Voces adicionales * Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Paul (Cal Bartlett) * Más allá de la medianoche (1977) - Jaques Page (Roger Etienne) * Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) - Pianista (Murphy Dunne) * La batalla de Midway (1976) - Vicealmirante Chuichi Nagumo (James Shigeta) * Shampoo (1975) - George (Warren Beatty) * Racha de suerte (1974) - Charlie Waters (Elliott Gould) * Isla del fin del Mundo (1974) - Profesor Ivarsson (David Hartman) * La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) - Policía (Larry J. Blake) * El Dr. Phibes retorna (1972) - Darrus Biederbeck (Robert Quarry) * El Padrino (1972) - Capitán McCluskey (Sterling Hayden) (redoblaje) * Sueños de un seductor (1972) - Rick Blaine (Humphrey Bogart) (archivo) / Humphrey Bogart (Jerry Lacy) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Sr. Slugworth (Günter Meisner) / Presentación (segundo redoblaje) * THX 1138 (1971) - Holograma SRT (Don Pedro Colley) (doblaje original) * Aeropuerto (1970) - Patroni (George Kennedy) * Adiós, Sabata (1970) - Primer Teniente Stejar (Vitti Caronia) * Los violentos van al cielo (1969) - Jim Kilian (Glenn Ford) * Butch Cassidy (1969) - Woodcock (George Furth) * Los boinas verdes (1968) - Oficial con el Teniente Hagerty * Con el mundo a sus pies (1967) - Coronel Ross (Guy Doleman) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Inspector Liesowski (Yves Brainville) * La prueba del león (1966) - El Hombre (Cornel Wilde) * El bueno, el malo y el feo (1966) - Comandante del ejército Yanqui (Aldo Giuffré) * La persecución del Zorro (1966) - Siepi (Tino Buazzelli) * Fui un ladrón (1965) - Walter Pedak (Jack Palance) * Los hijos de Katie Elder (1965) - Curley (George Kennedy) * Operación Crossbow (1965) - Teniente John Curtis (George Peppard) * El gran escape (1963) - Capitán Virgil Hilts (Steve McQueen) * El satánico Dr. No (1962) - Agente en el casino / Guardia del dragón (Milton Reid) * Lawrence de Arabia (1962) - Hombre a quien Bentley pregunta por el Príncipe Feisal / Presentación * Los 300 héroes (1962) - Phenteus (Robert Brown) * Rey de Reyes (1961) - Barrabás (Harry Guardino) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - W. P. Matthews (Bill Zuckert) * Ester y el Rey (1960) - Príncipe Haman (Sergio Fantoni) * Cautivo (1960) - Soldado * Los siete magníficos (1960) - Britt (James Coburn) (doblaje original) * Dracula (1958) - Jonathan Harker (John Van Eyssen) (doblaje original) * Duelo de titanes (1957) - Wyatt Earp (Burt Lancaster) * Adiós a las armas (1957) - Padre Galli (Alberto Sordi) * Las chicas (1957) - Sir Gerald Wren (Leslie Phillips) * Tormenta sobre Hawaii (1957) - Zach Cotton (Leslie Bradley) * Julia (1956) - Capitán del Vuelo 36 (Ed Hinton) * Moby Dick (1956) - Stubb (Harry Andrews) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Sr. Talley (Melville Cooper) / Maquinista (Edmund Lowe) * Al este del paraíso (1955) - Roy Turner (Lonny Chapman) * Siete novias para siete hermanos (1954) - Benjamin Pontipee (Jeff Richards) * Mi pecado me condena (1953) - Murphy (Judson Pratt) * Los miserables (1952) - Jean Valjean (Michael Rennie) * Scaramouche (1952) - Fabian (Curtis Cooksey) * El día que paralizaron la Tierra (1951) - Sr. Harley (Frank Conroy) * El zorro del desierto (1951) - Oficial alemán en hospital (John Alderson) * Gilda (1946) - Balin Mundson (George Macready) * Conciencias muertas (1943) - Sparks (Leigh Whipper) * El pájaro azul (1940) - Papá Tyl (Russell Hicks) * Susana de las montañas (1939) - Wolf Pelt (Victor Jory) * A la vuelta de la esquina (1938) - Corporal Jones (Bill Robinson) Telefilmes * La profecía del juicio final (2011) - Abuelo John (Gordon Tootoosis) * El dragón Wyvern (2009) - Coronel Travis Sherman (Don S. Davis) * Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) - Cleveland Stack Stackhouse (Charles S. Dutton) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Papa Inocencio III (Luigi Diberti) * Eloise en Navidad (2003) - Sr. Peabody (Victor A. Young) * La historia de Ted Bundy (2003) - Juez Cowart (Jay Brazeau) * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) - Griff (Mark Mitchell) * Donde mueren las palomas (1990) - Hugh (adulto) (Michael Landon) * La historia de Jacob y José (1974) - Esaú (Julian Glover) Películas animadas Peter Cullen * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising (2013) - Optimus Prime * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) - Igor * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) - Igor * Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) - Igor * La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) - Igor * Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) - Igor * Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) - Igor * La gran película de Piglet (2003) - Igor * La película de Tigger (2000) - Igor * Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) - Igor Keith Wickham * Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2012) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas y sus amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - Sir Topham Hatt Michael Caine [[Archivo:blas en cars.jpg|thumb|200px|'Blas García' durante el doblaje de Cars 2.]] * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) - Lord Ladrillo * Cars 2 (2011) - Finn McMissile * Gnomeo y Julieta (2011) - Lord Ladrillo Andre Ware * Los vengadores 2 (2008) - Nick Fury * Los vengadores (2007) - Nick Fury Otros * Coco (2017) - Voces adicionales * Deep, el pulpo (2017) - Kraken (Dwight Schultz) * Emoji: La película (2017) - Voces adicionales * Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión (2014) - Darth Vader (James Earl Jones) * Metegol (2013) - Eusebio (Juan José Campanella) * Selección Canina (2011) - Hans Brokenbauer * Operación regalo (2011) - Santa "Malcolm" Claus (Jim Broadbent) * Winnie The Pooh (2011) - Igor (Bud Luckey) * Rango (2011) - Espíritu del Oeste (Timothy Olyphant) * Megamente (2010) - Alcaide Warden (J.K. Simmons) * Animales al ataque (2010) - Sócrates, el león (Thomas Fritsch) * Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos (2009) - Piccadilly (Tim Curry) * Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Calculón (Maurice LaMarche) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) - Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Tai Lung (Ian McShane) * Los Simpson: La película (2007) - Presidente Arnold Schwarzenneger (Harry Shearer) * Una película de huevos (2006) - Huevo líder * Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad (2006) - Gallo Claudio * La Leyenda de Sasquatch (2006) - Cletus McNabb (Lance LeGault) * Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos (2005) - J.W. (John DiMaggio) * Tom y Jerry: Rumbo a marte (2005) - Comandante (Brad Garrett) * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) - Ultra Lord (Kevin Michael Richardson) * El señor de los milagros (2000) - Dios (Michael Bryant) * Franklin y el caballero verde (2000) - Lince guardián del árbol (Gary Krawford) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - Chef (Isaac Hayes) (versión de Warner Bros.) * El mundo mágico de Bella (1998) - Tubalú (Jim Cummings) * La primera Navidad (1998) - Soldado romano * Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) - Jacob Marley (Edward Asner) * La piedra y el pingüino (1995) - Drake (Tim Curry) * El caldero mágico (1985) - Rey del mal (John Hurt) * La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (1979) - Insertos (redoblaje) * Los supersabios (1978) - Asistente * Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) - Igor (Ralph Wright) * Ritmo y melodía (1948) - Viejo Colono (Dennis Day) (redoblaje 1999) Anime * Bleach - Sajin Komamura / Segador del equipo médico (ep. 34) / Voz de bienvenida a la academia de Segadores (ep. 46) * Bakugan - Hydranoid * Burn Up Excess - General / Cobrador / Narración * Capitán Centella - Inspector Iwai / Centella * Digimon Fusion - Omnimon / Cargador de fusión * Doraemon - Voces adicionales * Cazadores de duendes - Cabeza de Martillo (ep. 1) * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Satán Noel (ep. 9) / Brujo legendario (árbol) (ep. 12) * Guerras de Genma - Rey Hechicero * Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final - Perla de Shikon * Jackie y Nuca - Kenyan * Kirby - Hechicero Pesadilla * La princesa caballero - Duque Duraluminio * Naruto - Hidote / Apostador * ¡Oh, mi diosa! - Profesor en clase de Keiichi (ep. 4) * Remi - Jerome Barberian / Supervisor / Herrero / Profesor Espinasuz * Sailor Moon R - Jakoku (ep. 75) * Shuten Doji - Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe / Profesor Kitani * Sukeban Deka - Jefe de Policía #2 * Supercampeones - Locutor de los partidos (eps. 19-26 y 39-42) * Super submarino 99 - Comandante Hell Deathbird * Tritón del mar - Voces adicionales * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Espadachín de llamas / Hobson * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados - Espadachín de llamas * Dragon Ball Super - Participación por identificar Películas de anime * Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! (2009) - Doto Kazehana * Pokémon: Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) - Fantasma * Steamboy, la máquina de vapor (2004) - Voces adicionales * Metrópolis (2001) - Acetylene Lamp * Sin, la película (2000) - Dr. Daniel Grenwall * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) - Rung * Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - M. Bison (Vega) * Akira (1988) - Inspector (versión Locomotion) * Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil - Anunciador de elección (1986) * Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Profesor Fumiya (1986) * La princesa sirena (1975) - Padre de Marina / Cangrejo * La princesa encantada (1968) - Rocco / El hombre de piedra Series animadas Peter Cullen * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2011-presente) - Optimus Prime * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh (2007) - Igor * Transformers: Prime (2011) - Optimus Prime * El libro de Pooh (2001) - Igor Otros * Final Space - Superior Stone * Heidi (2015) - Abuelo * Cleveland - LeVar "Locomotora" Brown * Donkey Kong Country - Rey Kruel * El castigado - El asombroso Finnwich * El lagartijo de Ned - Alcalde Pambazo * Futurama - Mordelón (ep. "El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida") * Gárgolas - Goliath (ep. 61) * Hombres de negro: La serie animada - K * Hora de Aventura - Sol (ep. "Algo Grande") * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Krómulax * Tortugas Ninja - Emperador Zanmoran * Jumanji - Voces adicionales * Kim Possible - Sr. Senior Senior (2002) * La casa de los dibujos - Terminator / Voces adicionales * La escuela del rino volador - Director Mulligan * La pandilla de fin de semana - Entrenador * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Ultra Lord / General Ernest Abercrombie (1ª aparición) / Comandante Baker (2ª voz) * Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Bartolomeo * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Sr. Frío * Las tres mellizas - Personajes diversos * Los Simpson - Trapo (ep. 498) * Looney Tunes - Gallo Claudio / Conde Sanguijuela / William Shakespeare / Narrador (4ª etapa) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Burro Gruñón (Cranky Doodle Donkey) * Olocoons de Bimbo - Gloson * Protagonistas de la historia ** Talbot (Capítulo "Juana de Arco") ** Narrador (Capítulo "Marie Curie") ** Presentación (Capítulo "Galileo") ** Presentación (Capítulo "Marco Polo") * Soy la Comadreja - Soy la Comadreja (1ª voz) * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Mace Windu * Street Sharks - Dr. Pirano * Superman (1988) - Superman/Clark Kent * Tarzán el señor de la jungla - Tarzán * Thomas y sus amigos - Sir Topham Hatt * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Presidente de los Estados Unidos / Voces adicionales * Ugly Americans - Morgan Freeman * Bob el constructor (2015) - Insertos * Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales * El Elefagente secreto - Elefagente secreto * Las gemelas de St. Clare - Anunciador * VH1 Ilustrado - Gobernador Arnold Schwarzenegger Series de televisión Arnold Schwarzenegger *James Cameron's Story of Science Fiction - Él mismo *Dos hombres y medio - Teniente Wagner Michael Clarke Duncan * Dos hombres y medio - Jerome "Mad Dog" Burnett * La doble vida de Chuck - Colt Otros * Automan - Teniente Jack Curtis (2ª voz, resto) (Robert Lansing) / Juez Alexander Farnsworth (William Windom) (1983-1984) * Gotham - Carmine Falcone (John Doman) (2014-presente) * Caso cerrado - Will Jeffries (Thom Barry) (2003-2010) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Cliente (Al Pugliese) (2010) * Camino al cielo - Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Nueva York - Abraham Klein/Klaus Braun (Edward Asner) / Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Voces diversas * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Geoffrey Butler (Joseph Marcell) (1990-1996) * El Renegado - Donald Dixon (Stephen J. Cannell) * El secuestro - Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) (2006-2007) * El séquito - Terrance McQuewick (Malcolm McDowell) (dos eps.) * Game of Thrones - Maestro Luwin (Donald Sumpter), Ser Davos Seaworth (Temp. 7-) (Liam Cunningham). * Jim West - Voces adicionales * Hasta que la muerte nos separe - Eddie Stark (Brad Garrett) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Duke Preston (Ernie Hudson) / Traperto * Las Vegas - A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) (2007-2008) * Lost - Sr. LaShade (Billy Dee Williams) (3ª temporada, ep. 63) * Magnum - Capitán J. Cooly (Fritz Weaver) (temp. 1, eps. 1–2) * M.A.S.H - Sidney Freedman (1985-1995) * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Leon Vance * O.C. Vidas Ajenas - Max Bloom / Tio Shaun / Agente (2006-2007) * Pushing Daisies - Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) (2007) * $h*! My Dad Says - Dr. Edison Milford Goodson III (William Shatner) * San Agustín - Ambrosio * Sherlock - Juez / Voces adicionales * Smallville - Narrador / Mr. Moore / Barman / LX-13 ("Lex Luthor") (Mackenzie Gray) * Sueños de Hollywood - Ron (Paul De La Rosa) * Todos odian a Chris - Julius (Terry Crews) (2005-2008) * Touch - Profesor Arthur Teller (Danny Glover) (1ª temp.) (2012-2013) * ¿Tú otra vez? - Voces adicionales * Viaje a las estrellas - Guardián de la eternidad / Embajador Sarek (1966-1969) * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) / Narración (temps. 6 y 7) (1992-1994) * Yo soy espía - Voces adicionales (debut) * Cuando los animales atacan - Capitán Hermon * Historias de animales - Hal Linden Miniseries * Anno Domini - Poncio Pilatos * Crónica de gángsters - Dutch Schultz (Jonathan Banks) * Raíces - Kunta Kinte (adulto) (John Amos) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Jackson Antunes * La dama de la libertad (2016) - Terenciano Mantinni * Reglas del juego (2015-2016) - Tío * Querida Muerte (2015) - Aragón * El cazador - Saulo Cámara * Las brasileñas (2012) - Reginaldo * La favorita (2008-2009) - Leo Juca de Oliveira * A través del tiempo (2015-2016) - Conde Alberto Castellini/Alberto Navona * Los experimentados (2015) - Napoleón Roberto Junqueira da Costa * Flor del Caribe (2013) - Samuel Schneider * Río del destino (2010-2011) - Gabriel Valadares * La cura (2010) - Otto Vieira Raul Cortez * Señora del destino (2004-2005) - Pedro * Terra Esperanza (2002) - Genaro * Terra Nostra (1999) - Francesco Magliano Paulo José * La sombra de Helena (2014) - Benjamín * Dinosaurios y robots (2011) - Plinio Tony Tornado * Cuento encantado (2011) - Damián * Cuna de gato (2009-2010) - Pericles Otros * Dos caras (2007-2008) - Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) * Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Evaristo (Adilson Magah) * Lazos de familia (2000) - Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) Videojuegos * Lego: El Señor de los Anillos - Saruman * LEGO Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza - Han Solo (Harrison Ford) * Lego Dimensions - Saruman * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Nick Fury * Darksiders - Asrael * League of Legends - Darius / Galio / Singed * Batman: Arkham Origins - James Gordon / Comisionado Loeb * Batman: Arkham Knight - James Gordon * Puppeteer - General Cerdo * Disney Infinity - Finn McMissile / Mace Windu * LEGO Avengers - Nick Fury * Injustice 2 - Lucius Fox * Crackdown - Don Domingo "El Brazo" García * God of War - Zeus * Finn McMissile - Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney•Pixar * Finn McMissile - Disney Infinity Narración e insertos * Una familia modelo (2009-presente) - Insertos * Eureka (2006-presente) - Insertos * Looney Tunes (2003-presente) - Narración * El contador (2016) - Insertos * Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Insertos * Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll (2015) - Insertos * La niñez de un líder (2015) - Insertos * Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) - Insertos * Defiance (2013-2015) - Insertos * Sin escalas (2014) - Título e insertos (versión Universal) * La Biblia (2013) - Narración e insertos * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Insertos * Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) - Insertos * Lady Vegas (2012) - Insertos * La tierra prometida (2012) - Insertos * El ejecutor (2012) - Título e insertos * Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Insertos * La tierra prometida (2012) - Insertos * luck (2012) - Insertos * El mecánico (2011) - Insertos * Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) - Insertos * Bunraku (2010) - Narración (Mike Patton) e insertos (redoblaje) * Juego a muerte (2010) - Insertos * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Narración e insertos * El experimento (2010) - Insertos * 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) - Insertos * Caso cerrado (2003-2010) - Insertos * American Girl (2009) - Narración * (500) Días con ella (2009) - Insertos * My Life in Ruins (2009) - Insertos * Diabólica tentación (2009) - Insertos * The Young Victoria (2009) - Insertos * El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) - Narración inicial e insertos * Conspiración violenta (2008) - Insertos (doblaje mexicano) * No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Insertos * El Espíritu (2008) - Insertos * Felon (2008) - Insertos * La chica ramen (2008) - Insertos * Que gane el mejor (2008) - Insertos * Smallville (2001-2008) - Narración * Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Insertos * Jericho (2006-2008) - Insertos * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Insertos * Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) - Narración * Run Fatboy Run (2007) - Insertos * Todos amigos (2003-2007) - Narración * O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) - Narración * Los últimos días del planeta Tierra (2006) - Presentación e insertos * Los diez mandamientos (2006) - Narración e insertos * Shadow Man (2006) - Insertos * Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Insertos * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) - Insertos * 16 calles (2006) - Insertos * La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) - Narración * Witchblade (2006) - Narración * Los amos de Dogtown (2005) - Insertos * Negro amanecer (2005) - Insertos * Æon Flux (2005) - Narración * Steamboy, la máquina de vapor (2004) - Narración y título * Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Insertos * Eddie el entusiasta (2003-2004) - Presentación * Las tres mellizas (1997-2004) - Insertos * En compañía del miedo (2003) - Insertos * Joan de Arcadia (2003) - Insertos * Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Presentación * Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) - Presentación * Frontera sin ley (2002) - Insertos * Domingo sangriento (2002) - Narración * La habitación del pánico (2002) - Insertos * Providence (1999–2002) - Narración * Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula (2001) - Insertos * Los chicos de mi vida (2001) - Presentación * Nikita (1997-2001) - Narración * El fugitivo (2000-2001) - Narración * Jesse (1998-2000) - Insertos * Los 60s (1999) - Narración * Revancha (1999) - Insertos * Analízame (1999) - Insertos * Tres reyes (1999) - Insertos * Mensaje de amor (1999) - Insertos * El tren atómico (1999) - Insertos * Liberty Heights (1999) - Insertos * Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) - Presentación e insertos * Tres amigos y Jerry (1998-1999) - Narración e insertos * Barney: la gran aventura (1998) - Presentación * Las aventuras de Pippi Longstocking (1998) - Narración * El escuadrón de las doncellas (1998) - Insertos * Oasis de fantasía (1998) - Insertos * Jueves (1998) - Insertos * Leyenda urbana (1998) - Insertos * Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) - Insertos * Tensión sobre rieles - Narración (Harry Shearer) (1997) * Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) - Insertos * La proposición (1997) - Insertos * La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Narración e insertos * Moll Flanders (1996) - Insertos * Matilda (1996) - Presentación y créditos finales * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (1992-1996) - Título y presentación de episodios (temps. 3-6) * Recuerdos (1995) - Presentación * Jumanji (1995) - Insertos * Pistolero (1995) - Insertos * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) - Narración * Me and the Kid (1993) - Presentación e insertos * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Insertos (últimas temporadas, 1992-1994) * Madeline (1988-1993) - Narración e insertos (Christopher Plummer) (DiC) * ¡Viven! (1993) - Presentación e insertos * La edad de la inocencia (1993) - Insertos * Tierra de sombras (1993) - Presentación * El circo de la fe (1992) - Insertos * Article 99 (1992) - Narración * La leyenda de Ellcia (1992) - Narración * Sukeban Deka (1991) - Narración * Camino a Avonlea (1990) - Insertos * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Insertos (redoblaje/Netflix) * Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Insertos (redoblaje) * Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (1989) - Narración * Los fabulosos hermanos Baker (1989) - Presentación * Akira (1988) - Insertos * Bota a mamá del tren (1987) - Presentación * Fuerza Delta (1986) - Insertos (redoblaje) * Creepshow (1982) - Insertos (redoblaje) * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Presentación e insertos * La vida pública de Jesús (1979) - Narración (segundo doblaje) * Bonanza (1959-1973) - Insertos * Películas animadas bíblicas - Narración Documentales * Parque Prehistórico - Narración * Nadie muere en Lily Dale - Tom Crastley * Kevorkian - Knollenberg * 1000 maneras de morir - Dr. Howard Oliver * Delgadas - Narración * Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak - Narración * Oír y ahora - Narración * Autismo: El musical - Narración * Naturaleza en la ciudad - Insertos * Vietnam: Después del fuego - Presentación e insertos Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * C2 Media * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CBAudio - Providencia * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Elefante Films * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Globo * IDF * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * Mad Pencil Studio * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * SISSA – Oruga * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico * Telespeciales, S.A. Locución comercial e institucional * Guardianes de Oz (tráiler promocional) (2015) * Juguetes Transformers (incluidos en los productos Quik de Nestlé) (2015) * Consejo de la Comunicación (promo: Diviértete leyendo "El ángel de la victoria del Barcelona") (2014) * Chevrolet (Chevy) EE. UU. (2012) * Voltron de MacPlay (1986) * Periódico Novedades * Monedas conmemorativas del Mundial de Fútbol México 1986 * Pepsi vasos Michael Jackson y Batman (años 90) * XHTV Canal 4 (Televisa, 1992) * Centro Informático del Norte, Monterrey (años 90) * Imevisión ("La Red Nacional" / "Vínculo con...") * Percutor de Black & Decker (1990) * Cerveza Brisa (1981) * Fuerza Viva Ultra (1994) * Bancomer (1990) * Banrural (1980) * Ejército y Fuerza Aérea Mexicana (años 90) * Quaker State * Raid (insecticida) * Pilas Duracell * Canal de las Estrellas (anuncio de la programación del domingo) (Televisa, 1996) * Canal de las Estrellas ("A continuación...") (Televisa, 1996) * Central de Abasto (Televisa, 2008) * Bio-Electro (Genomma Lab) Otros * Voz en off de introducción para canal eljiots en YouTube. Cine y televisión nacional * Tlatelolco: Verano del 68 - Voces en radio * Caminos de Guanajuato (2015) * Lo que callamos las mujeres (TV Azteca, 2001) ** Abogado (ep. "Quiero a mi hijo") (2014) * Los Rey (2012) * Emperatriz (2011) - Juez de Ministerio Público * Entre el amor y el deseo (2010) * A cada quien su santo (2011) * Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos * Marisol (1996) - Oswaldo (interno en prisión) * Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda * ¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) * El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero * Sor Batalla (1990) * Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente #1 * La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén * Quinceañera (1987) - Teodoro * La lechería (1986) * Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban * Doménica Montero (1978) * Las poquianchis (1976) * México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Curiosidades *Ha doblado a seres robóticos muy famosos. Habiendo doblado a Robert John Burke en Robocop 3 y a Arnold Schwarzenegger en Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas, tuvo posteriormente la oportunidad de doblar a Optimus Prime en la trilogía de Transformers. *Él y José Lavat han hecho de padre e hijo respectivamente en dos oportunidades, aunque en la vida real ambos actores sólo se llevan siete años de diferencia: **En el redoblaje de Indiana Jones y la última cruzada, Blas interpretó al Profesor Henry Jones Sr. (Sean Connery) mientras que José interpretó al protagonista Indiana Jones (Henry Jones Jr.) **En Jumanji, Blas interpretó a Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) y José a Alan Parrish (Robin Williams), aunque no se encontraron en escena ya que José lo hizo cuando es adulto, sin embargo, García también dobló al cazador Van Pelt, archienemigo de Alan, y que también es originalmente interpretado por Jonathan Hyde. *Actualmente es la voz Optimus Prime de Transformers (en las películas de 2007, 2009, 2011 y en la serie Prime), igualmente es la voz de Igor de Winnie The Pooh, ambos personajes interpretados por Peter Cullen en la version original en inglés. Fuentes y agradecimientos *Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Enlaces externos *Video de su participación en Rojo Amanecer * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA